You'll have it all until it's gone
by left my heart in Paris
Summary: a short story. Gibbs feels that maybe Jenny and their children would be better off without him, maybe an accident can make him realise how he wants the exact opposite.Can he get his wife and family back? AU kind of. Jibbs
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have four other stories on the go at the moment but I'm finding them hard to write and this just popped into my head. **

**Jenny never left Gibbs in Paris, you'll find out more when you read it. Set about season 5 of NCIS. It might be a tad AU sorry. Hope you enjoy. Please review.**

**The title is from one of my favourite songs by my favourite singer Emeli Sande, it's called 'Lifetime'. Her music is so good you should check it out. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the kids.**

You'll have it all until it's gone 

Leroy Jethro Gibbs ran a hand down his face, he was tired, well no wonder the sun had long gone down and his team had gone home hours ago along with the other people at NCIS.

As he glanced at the clock he knew it was about time he got home.

Half an hour later he pulled up outside his house, he looked up at the windows and let out a sigh of relief when he saw there were no lights on.

So Gibbs got out of his car and made his way up the garden path to the front door before slowly unlocking it so he wold wake anyone up. He then slipped off his jacket and hung it up before making his way to the basement; he seemed to be spending a lot more time in his basement at the moment.

He picked up the sanding block and began to sand with the grain with the wood of the half-finished boat, Gibbs began to let his mind wander.

Things between him and Jenny had recently become rocky, he wasn't even sure why, when they were in Paris they had been so carefree, so in love. But now he had his job keeping him busy and Jenny had the kids. As much as he loved her and their children he couldn't help thinking that maybe they would be better off without him. All he seemed to do was say and do the wrong thing and it kept pushing Jenny further and further away.

"What a surprise, you're in here again" the sweet familiar voice sounded angry from the stairs, Gibbs turned to face his wife as he stopped his motion on the boat. Jenny stood at the top of stairs, her hair tied in a tight ponytail, she was wearing one of his old NCIS t-shirts and a pair of sleeping trousers, her hands where on her hips and there was anger flaring in her eyes.

"Jen…" he began "It's late can we not fight now?"

Jenny pursed her lips "Your right it's late, so why don't you come to bed instead of falling asleep down here?" she asked a hint of sarcasm in her voice "You could check on your children, actually see them for once" she added.

"I see em plenty" Gibbs retorted, a little angry that his wife was suggesting that he was neglecting his kids.

"Really" Jenny said nodding "Did you know that Lanie's started to walk?" she asked, smiling as she thought of their eighteen month old daughter "or that Josh came top of his class in his Maths test?" she asked talking about their ten year old.

"No I didn't" Gibbs said shaking his head.

"Your never around, you need to be here for your kids, you're missing important parts of their lives, missing them grow up and I would like to see my husband every once in a while" Jenny stated.

"Jen you know what it's like, NCIS…" Gibbs began but Jenny cut him off.

The redhead temper got the better of her "should come before your family, I loved NCIS but I gave that up for our family, you didn't want me working in a job where I could get hurt so I quite, I stay at home and look after the kids while you risk peoples live, do you have any idea how that makes me feel?" she asked her hand going to her chest.

"Do you have any idea what it feels like to have you tell me how I don't spend enough time with my kids, how I'm a bad father" Gibbs said moving past Jenny on the stairs and heading to the front door. "if I'm such a bad father, a bad husband maybe I shouldn't be anymore"

"What" Jenny said confused "Where are you going?" she asked her hand once again going to her hip.

"I need to clear my head" He mumbled before walking out of the house.

"Jethro" Jenny called out to him as she watched him get in his car and drive away. Once the headlights had disappeared Jenny closed the door and slid down it before cradling her head in her hands and silently sobbing.

As Gibbs drove away from his family home, rain began to patter on the window, he knew running away from the problems they had wasn't going to help the situation but he'd truly meant what he'd said earlier maybe Jenny, Josh and Lanie would be better off without him, no matter how much he loved them.

All of a sudden Gibbs saw something in the middle of the road and swerved, he tried to press the breaks but the roads were slippery and he went skidding off the road and his car began to flip and all he felt was pain, a hell load of pain.

Gibbs groaned as his senses came back to him, he could hear a phone ringing loudly and footsteps and people typing on keyboards. Slowly he opened his eyes, he couldn't believe he was sitting at his desk at the NCIS headquarters "What the…"Gibbs said running a hand through his hair. Gibbs felt a pain shoot through his back like as if he'd been sleeping in an awkward position. It must have all been a dream he thought.

The sound of the phone ringing was still going on and only when he looked at his desk did he realise it was his own phone "Gibbs" he answered in his usual manner.

"The director wants to see you now" a woman's voice told him.

He put his phone down before getting up and walking up to the director's office. Once he got there he barged in as usual.

Gibbs stopped abruptly when he came face to face with his wife sitting in the director's chair "Jen?" he questioned.

"what time is it special agent Gibbs?" she asked her arm crossed over her chest.

He couldn't help the smirk; Jenny hadn't used that business like tone with him for years. "0900" he said noting the clock on her desk.

Jenny nodded "So we're on the job, its Director Shepard or Ma'me" she instructed.

"What about off the job?" he asked cheekily.

"There is no off the job, don't make this difficult, its not Paris anymore, now down to business" she said taking a deep breath.

Gibbs looked around, there were no pictures of them in Paris or of their married life together let alone Lanie and Josh, he then felt his hand no ring and when he looked at hers she wasn't wearing a ring either, in fact she was being very hostile to him.

Were they not married anymore? What about Lanie and Josh? What the hell was going on?

TBC…

**Do you guys want more? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading and reviewing the first chapter it means a lot, here is the second hope you like. **

**If anyone who reads this is waiting on the next chapter of one of my many other stories 'Obviously, Perhaps' it won't be anytime soon as I'm completely stumped, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing although I wish I did.**

Chapter 2

Gibbs just stared at the woman who what felt like half an hour ago was his wife and the mother of their two beautiful children as she droned on about god knows what and paced around in what seemed to be her office. "Jethro are you even listening to me?" Jenny asked with her hands on her hips and using a no nonsense tone.

"Ugh what?" Gibbs stumbled with his words.

Jenny looked at him with concern as she walked over to him and placed her cool hand on his forehead "You ok, you've gone really pale?" she said with care and worry lacing her voice and facial features, reminding him of the Jenny he had loved and married.

"I'm fine, just a little confused" Gibbs stated as the women moved her hand from his head.

Jenny raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips together "About what?" she asked.

"What happened to us Jen, we used to be happy, we used to be in love" Gibbs said his ocean blue eyes meeting her grass green.

Jenny had to step away from him, he was getting too close, she would never let him close to her again. "Things change Jethro, people change" the redhead walked away back to behind her desk, where she was safe, where Gibbs wouldn't be able to look into her eyes and see the searing mix of pain and love hiding behind. "I think you should go see Ducky" she commented after a moment "Your obviously not yourself" Jenny said motioning to the door with her hand.

"Not the only one" Gibbs mumbled to himself before walking out of her office and going to the elevator.

Everything was messed up and Gibbs was the most he'd ever been confused, he had a family, he had Jenny, Josh and Lanie didn't he? And when had Jenny become the director of NCIS? And when had she turned into the emotionless ice queen?

His head began to hurt and then he remembered the accident, fighting with Jenny. He head slapped himself remembering some of his last words to her '_if I'm such a bad father, a bad husband maybe I shouldn't be anymore'_. He didn't mean it not one word, he loved Jenny, he loved their son and daughter this wasn't fair.

The ding of the elevator brought him from his spiralling thoughts, walked off dragging his feet much like a child as he walked into autopsy "Ah Jethro, Jennifer called and told me I'd be expecting you"

"Uhuh" he grumbled sitting down on an autopsy slab.

Ducky wheeled his chair over to sit in front of his friend "What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe me Duck if I told you" Gibbs didn't even look at his friend.

"Try me" Ducky pushed.

The younger man sighed "Fine but don't blame me when you think I'm crazy"

"I already know you are not of a sane mind Jethro" the doctor chuckled trying to lighten the mood. "No please tell me" He said turning serious.

"Ok fine…yesterday I was married to Jenny and we had children together and then I have a car accident and I'm stuck here where none of that is true" Gibbs explained sitting up and looking at the older man.

"So what you are saying is that you have fallen into an alternate reality?" Ducky asked pushing his glasses further onto his face.

"Yes" Gibbs nodded "Jenny and I got married after Paris, we have a ten year old boy Josh and an eighteen month old called Lanie whose a mini Jenny I swear and Josh talks a mile a minute like Jen and has the most wonderful smile" Ducky watched as Gibbs spoke about his family, the way he was happy and a smile was plastered on his face.

"I believe you Jethro" Ducky said placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"You do?" Gibbs asked confused and surprised that he wasn't being put into a strait jacket.

Ducky nodded "You speak with such emotion and love for your life with them it is very hard to not believe you"

"How do you think I can go back?" Gibbs asked slightly impatiently.

"Are you sure you want to go back?" Ducky asked.

"Of course I do" Gibbs said getting up off of the table just as Ducky's desk phone began to ring.

The doctor got up from the chair and picked up the phone "Autopsy…yes uhuh…I'll be right there" Gibbs heard him say "Well it looks like you are going to have to find that out on your own" Ducky said before leaving autopsy.

Moments later Gibbs stepped on the elevator and it just so happened to be holding Jenny as well, "Jethro" he nodded.

"Director" Gibbs grumbled as he stood beside the women he used to share more than just the elevator with.

"Did Ducky figure out what's wrong with you?" she asked trying not to show him how worried she really was about him.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded "I miss my family".

"Of course you do" Jenny gave him a sad smile "I can't imagine what it was like to lose Shannon and Kelly" she shook her head, not liking to think about how he lied to her.

"No Jen not them" Gibbs said making the redhead look at him.

"Then who are you talking about?" she asked taking a step back from him.

"You, Josh and Lanie" he stated taking in Jenny's shocked expression.

"I have no idea what you are going on about" Jenny said hoping they would arrive at her floor soon.

Gibbs didn't want to creep her out more than he already was, maybe he could get her to feel the same way he felt about her, make the old feelings resurface, he moved his arm to snake around her quickly, when she didn't try and push him away he went on further to move his head close to hers and kiss her slowly, he felt Jenny respond which made his hear flutter with hope for a moment but then he felt her push her hands against his chest prying them apart and then felt the impact of her hand on his cheek.

"Go home Jethro and don't you dare step near me or this agency until you have your head screwed on properly" She instructed before getting out of the elevator quickly so he wouldn't see the tears trying to escape her eyes. He always knew how to toy with her emotions.

Gibbs was left with a broken heart and a throbbing cheek; he'd forgotten that Jenny could pack a punch. He decided to take her up on her offer of him going home.

He was surprised that he'd managed to find his car let alone gone to his house and found that he still owned it.

Gibbs opened the front door and automatically missed Josh rushing into him and yabbering about his day and then walking into the kitchen to find Jenny humming a song while she cooked up some dinner and little Lanie sat in her highchair watching her mother and gurgling happily to herself.

He missed the good old days. The house was a dull grey not the vibrant place he loved to live.

As he looked around nothing was the same but then he found the only constant the basement. It still held the frame of the boat, it looked the exact same.

Slowly the special agent made his way over to the bourbon and took a good sip straight from the bottle before picking up his sanding block and beginning to work on the boat. Gibbs sighed, he was going to be stuck in this hell for a while, he could feel it in his gut.

TBC…

**So what do you guy's think? Please reviews, suggestions welcome and wanted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone who reviewed chapter two, it was really surprised at how many I got for the last chapter, It meant a lot so I want to thank you guys : ILuveMonkeys, RhizOneil, iwannagibbs , Cazeltov, Shadowchaser58, Moi, TeamCarlisleandEsme8, Hslacer, K8 G.H. Ducey, OrtonsMistress, and Kikilia14, thank you all so much I hope you like this chapter. Sorry is I missed anyone out or spelt your names wrong.**

**I want to give a really big thanks to Fashiongirl97 who is completely awesome and came up with the idea for this chapter when I got really stuck, thank you so much.**

**Anyway…**

Chapter 3

After taking another sip of bourbon Gibbs couldn't stomach anymore. It reminded him of Jenny, it was something they both drank, something he loved to taste on her lips.

He put the bottle down and began to sand the boat with more vigour to try and get Jenny out of his thoughts, all he wanted to do was go home, go back to his life, back to his wife and children.

Gibbs shook his head, how could he ever think he was better off without them, he loved them, they made him who he was. He wanted to go home, he felt like stamping his feet like a five year old but that wouldn't help.

Yawning Gibbs closed his eyes letting the tiredness wash over him, as he closed his eyes he could see blue and red lights flashing around him, lights being shined in his eyes he could see an outline of someone looking down on him a deep voice say "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he's got five missed calls from Jenny, should we call her to come to the hospital?" then it was all gone, as if a flash of him imagination but he was sure it was real, it was an image from his real life.

He felt sick to his stomach, if he really had been in an accident how would Jenny react, would she even bother coming to the hospital. And what if he didn't survive would he be stuck in this world forever?

Gibbs's heart began to beat faster, he was having a panic attack, he put his hand on his chest in an attempt to calm his heart down, the heat felt like it was rising, he had to get outside.

Quickly he made his way out of the front door and relished in the cool hair. His head was pounding, as he raised his hand to his head he winced as he felt the bruise where Jenny had slapped him, he couldn't only just imagine what he looked like.

Gibbs got in his car, he couldn't go back into the house it was like it was a haunted, it was haunted with memories of his family running around having fun, the sound of children's laughter filled his ear but yet there were no children, there was no happiness.

He began to drive around, he wasn't sure where to go, he almost had nowhere to go. Gibbs glanced at the neon lights on the dashboard and noticed that It was late, his team would have gone home, so why not go to work?

Fifteen minutes later Gibbs walked into the blacked out bullpen. He made his way to his desk and sat down before turning on the lamp on his desk.

He began to look around his desk to see if he had any personal pictures or items only to find nothing personal only pictures of Agent and Marines he had known and lost during the years.

Gibbs then thought of his wallet, he always had a picture of Jenny, Lanie and Josh all smiling, something Jenny had insisted that he carry it with him so he remembered that he had a family, that he had people that loved him no matter what, it had been taken the first day little Lanie had been brought home.

The special agent felt around in his pocket and pulled out the black leather wallet that Jenny had bought him in a little boutique in Paris and flipped it open, he grinned when he saw that the picture of Jenny and the two children was still slipped inside, carefully Gibbs pulled the picture out of the plastic sleeve.

The picture looked just like he remembered it , the smiling faces, Josh grinning just like Jenny, his similar blue eyes shining with excitement of being a big brother, and Jenny with bags under her eyes but still her eyes shining bright as she held tight onto their new baby girl in her arms.

He traced the smiling faces with his finger, what he wouldn't do to go back to that moment.

"I thought I told you to go home" Jenny's angry voice brought Gibbs from looking at the picture, he looked up to find Jenny standing in front of his desk with her hand on her hip.

"Well you know me, I've never been one for listening to rules" Gibbs gave her a cheeky smirk and he tried to hide the picture, he didn't want her to see it and think he was even more of a creep than she thought already after all that he'd done.

"Unless there your own" Jenny said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I wouldn't say that I definitely broke a couple of the rules with you"

"Like I said earlier in my office, that was years ago" she replied angry with what he was suggesting even though he was right. "I'd get the bruise looked at" she commented noting the purple ring in the light of the desk lamp before turning on her heels and began to walk away.

"Jen, I'm sorry about earlier" he watched as she stopped and turned to face him and raised an eyebrow daring him to explain himself.

"I had a dream last night, it just affected me a lot" he explained glancing quickly at the picture hiding in his lap.

"A dream about me, you and kids?" she asked hiding a small smile, Gibbs just nodded slowly "Sounds nice" she said noting his surprised look "But like i've said, it's too late for that, good night special agent Gibbs" she said before walking away towards the elevator.

"I love you Jen" The silver haired man whispered into the empty bullpen. He took a moment to put the picture back in his wallet before getting up and going to see if Ducky was still around.

As he exited the elevator he saw the lights in autopsy were on, he walked in "Ah Jethro how can i…what happened to you?" he asked seeing the purple bruise on his friends face.

"I forgot Jen could pack a punch" Gibbs said wincing as he sat on one of the cold autopsy slabs.

"And what may I ask did you do to Jennifer this time?" Ducky asked moving to standing in front of his friend and then check out the bruise.

"I kissed her" Gibbs grumbled as the doctor began prodding his face.

"You what?" Ducky asked yelled as he stepped back.

"She's my wife Duck" Gibbs exclaimed.

"No my dear boy she is not" Ducky retaliated "In your other life perhaps but in this she most certainly isn't"

Gibbs grumbled running a tired hand through his hair "How do I get back, I don't want to be here anymore?" He asked.

"I don't know, but it seems you're going to be stuck here until then, so I say get used to that fact that Jennifer isn't your wife and that you aren't together and I strongly suggest you don't all of a sudden force yourself on her" Ducky said going to his draw and pulling out some pills.

"Now go home and take these and get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow" he said giving Gibbs the tablets. Gibbs only hoped the doctor wasn't right and that he would get to go 'home' soon.

TBC…

**So what did you guys think? Please review and suggestions would be great. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to once again thank Fashiongirl97 for her suggestions and help with this story.**

Chapter 4

As soon as Jenny walked into her house she shut the door behind her and leaned against it and sighed. It had been a long and emotional day. One that she hadn't been expecting when she had gotten to work almost twelve hours ago.

Jenny slipped of her heels letting out a moan as her feet were finally free. She often wondered why she wore high heels in the first place, they weren't particularly comfy but they did make her taller made her feel more important and she also knew that Gibbs liked her in heels or at least he used to.

But what did it matter what he thought? Actually it meant everything, she loved him, she was in love with him. Jenny knew there would never been a man like Leroy Jethro Gibbs and that her heart, her whole heart would always belonged to him. That was probably why she'd given up dating men, given up trying to find a man to spend the rest of her life with because she knew she'd already found him but she let him slip through her fingers.

She sighed once again as she pushed herself off of the door and walked straight to her study where she poured herself a generous amount of bourbon before taking a large swig, the alcohol burnt her throat, reminded her she did have feelings she was still human.

Meanwhile Gibbs stumbled into his house and went straight to his basement once again, trying to ignore the emptiness he felt.

He also grabbed the bottle of bourbon and took a swig out of the bottle not bother with a glass or mason jar: he knew he was going to drink the whole bottle anyway. He then began to work on his boat, trying to push the thoughts of his family, of the Jenny who'd been his wife out of his mind, he was stuck in this universe and he couldn't figure a way to get back.

All of a sudden his head began to pound, Gibbs closed his eyes, beeping echoed in his head he then heard a very familiar voice 'I'm so sorry' then felt a cool hand on his cheek, his hand automatically raised hoping to make contact with the hand but he didn't find it 'I love you Jethro' the voice sounded again.

"Jenny" he called opening his eyes only to find himself still alone in his basement, the bottle of bourbon firmly in his hand, he put the bottle down for the same reason he had hours earlier.

Meanwhile Jenny was sitting in her study curled up in front of the fireplace with a second tumbler of bourbon in her hand.

She watched the flames as she thought of the day. She really hadn't meant to hurt Jethro when she'd slapped him and she knew he didn't exactly deserve it. Jenny did actually like the kiss, she did respond.

Jenny was just being ruled by her head and was refusing to listen to her heart. Her hear ached for Gibbs, she wanted to be with him but her head kept telling her that he broke her heart once, he didn't love her, he only used her and also she was his boss now it was different.

She let out a frustrated groan before running a tired hand down her face, life was so hard. Why couldn't she ever get the happy ending? Jenny leant back against her chair and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep where she began to dream.

_Jenny woke up and rolled over only to be stopped by something or more like someone "Morning" a familiar voice sounded tired. Slowly she opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Leroy Jethro Gibbs. _

"_Morning" she replied with a smile before leaning over and just as their lips were about to meet the sound of a baby crying made them spring apart "I'll get her you get Josh" the redhead seemed to find herself saying as she got out of the bed and made her way to the bedroom next door to theirs while Gibbs went to the one opposite._

_The silver haired man sent her a smile before walking into the room. Jenny shook her head before taking a deep breath and walking into the bedroom, she was surprised to find the cream walls with animals around it and in the corner stood a cot where a little baby girl with red curls wearing a pink baby grow. She walked over to the girl "Mama" the girl gabbled through her tears, seeing the familiar redhead walk towards her before scooping her up in her arms._

"_It's ok Lanie Mummy's here" Jenny once again found herself talking to the little girl, she loved the feeling of the baby in her arms, she pressed a kiss to her daughters head and held her for a moment before carrying her into the hall where Josh was walking out of his room._

_The ten year old was a spitting image of his father, it took Jenny back a moment, he had the dark brown hair and chiselled facial features of his father even the ocean blue eyes that in years to come would drive girls crazy as his fathers did to her._

"_Morning Ma" Josh greeted with a sleepy smile._

"_Morning Josh" she said pressing a kiss to his son's forehead "You have to get ready for school" she reminded the boy before walking down stairs being carful of the baby in her arms._

"_Dada" Lanie squealed when they walked into the kitchen where Gibbs stood leaning against the kitchen side._

_Jenny then decided to put Lanie on the floor but held her hands so the little redhead could stand on two feet "Lanie walk to Daddy" Jenny encouraged._

_Lanie looked up at her mother for a moment before slowly making the steps to her father, once she was close enough Jenny let go of the girls hands and the little redhead fell onto her father's legs._

_Gibbs couldn't help the grin that formed on his face "Aren't you a smart little girl" he grinned picking up the little redhead and hugging her close._

_Jenny couldn't help the smile on her face. This was the family Gibbs had been talking about, it was perfect just what she would want, she almost wished she could stay in this world forever._

_Suddenly there was a loud bang and Lanie slipped from Gibbs's arms "Mummy" the girl wailed Jenny went to pick her up but it was too late she could feel her safe waking up._

Jenny sat up right in her seat as a flash came from outside followed by the fire going out and rain patting the window.

She pushed her hair out of her face and all of a sudden felt cold and alone just like Gibbs.

Both wished at that moment that they could have that life but instead settled for going to bed alone and hearts feeling empty.

TBC…

**Hope you guys like, please leave a review, any suggestions?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all your reviews support and suggestions it means a lot and for sticking with me. This is the last chapter of this story.**

Chapter 5

Jenny woke up, she could feel a weight on her chest, she didn't remember going to sleep reading a book or case files so she had no idea what is was, there was also a funny smell in the air, the smell of disinfectant, Jenny could also feel a dull ache in her neck.

She slowly opened her eyes, she looked around, there were chairs everywhere and people sitting, some looking nervous, some looking upset others sitting on the edge of their seats in anticipation.

The movement on her chest caused her to look down, Jenny had a little boy's head in her lap as he laid across her and seat next to her and also on her lap was a redhead baby girl.

They were the children from her dream, the children Gibbs had told her about, they were their children.

The boy began to stir "Mum" he mumbled moving his head off of her lap.

"I'm here Josh" Jenny said with a smile as she ran a hand through the ten year olds messy hair.

"Is dad going to be ok" the boy asked with the same worried expression she'd seen in Gibbs many times in the past.

"Your dad's strong, he'll be fine" Jenny said pressing a kiss to her son's forehead as the boy sat up more.

Lanie then began to wriggle in her mother's arms "Dada" she said looking around with tears in her eyes.

"No baby, mama" Jenny said combing her fingers through the girls hair trying to sooth her, Jenny wasn't sure where the motherly instincts were coming from.

She could believe she was a mother, when she'd gone to bed she'd been the director or NCIS, a lonely woman, whose only thing to come home to was a cold house and a bottle of bourbon.

Jenny couldn't think how this had happened, she must be dreaming. Josh watched as his mother pinched herself and flinched.

"Why'd you pinch yourself?" he asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"Just seeing if this was a dream" she said giving him a smile.

"Is it?" Josh asked.

"No sweetie it's not" Jenny said rubbing circles on Lanie's back making the little girls eyes droop and snuggle more into her mothers chest.

The sound of the door opening had everyone's attention, everyone waiting for news on themselves of their loved ones, Jenny was surprised to see Ducky walking towards her. "Jennifer, any news?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure" Jenny said, she didn't even know how Gibbs was hurt or if the doctors had told her anything.

"Ah I see it has happened" Ducky nodded with a knowing smile.

"Josh, buddy, can you look after your little sister for me I need to talk to grandpa Ducky for a moment" Jenny asked lifting the sleeping baby off of her lap.

"Sure" Josh nodded with a smile, one which reminded her of Jethro.

Jenny then walked with Ducky to a small area of the waiting room where they could talk in private. "What's happened?" she asked hands on her hips.

"You've come to this universe" Ducky said with a smile.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Jethro was in a car accident and as a result of it he went to your universe, now both of you wished at the same time that you could be in this one and here we are" Duck quickly explained.

"So I'm stuck here?" Jenny asked "Where everything Jethro told me is true?" she continued.

"If you want to be my dear" the ME said letting his glance travel to the two children. Josh was pretending to grab Lanie's nose and she kept trying to get it out of his hand.

Jenny couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, she hadn't felt so not empty, felt so loved, felt so ready to give love in her entire life. "Family of Mr Gibbs" A doctor asked walking into the waiting room.

The redhead looked at Ducky who nodded "I'm his wife" Jenny said getting the doctors attention. And in that instance she'd made her choice, she could have run, could have tried to get away, go back to her old life. But this is what she wanted, this is what she wanted, where she wanted to be, who she wanted to be, had the life she wanted. "How is he?" she asked concerned as Ducky went to sit with the children.

"Mr Gibbs was very lucky, he only has a broken arm, fractured wrist and a few minor cuts and bruises, and other than that he was a very lucky man" the doctor assured her.

Jenny felt a million weights lift from her chest "Can I see him?" she asked eager to see for herself that the man she loved was ok.

"He is asleep now but should wake up at any moment, he is in room 154 just down the hall" the doctor said "I have other patients to see" he said before walking away.

"Thank you doctor" Jenny called after him before going over to Ducky and her two children. "Jethro had a broken leg and fractured wrist, but apparently he was lucky, were allowed to see him, he should wake up soon" Jenny explained to the ME who had Lanie on his lap who was looking at her feet.

"You should see him Jennifer, I'll look after Joshua and Lanie for you and take all the time you need" Ducky said with a smile.

"Be good for grandpa Ducky" Jenny said placing a kiss on Josh's forehead and then a kiss to Lanie's cheek.

"Dada?" Lanie asked crooking her head to the side.

"Yeah baby, I'm going to see daddy" Jenny smiled at the baby before looking back at the doctor.

"Thank you Ducky" she said giving him a smile, he knew she didn't mean just for looking after the children but for always being a friend to Jethro and herself when they needed help and someone to talk to, for being someone that had believe in the love Jethro and Jenny had shared and routed for the couple from the very beginning.

"Anytime my dear" he said taking Jenny's hand and giving it a squeeze before letting her go. Jenny walked out of the waiting room and raced around the corner in search of the room.

When Jenny set her eyes on the room, her heart began to beat a mile a minute, slowly she reached for the door handle and pulled it down and swung to door open.

Her eyes were met by a pale looking Gibbs, his leg was in a cast and his wrist wrapped in a white bandage. Jenny's hand went straight to her mouth covering a sob. "Oh Jethro" she breathed as she walked over to the bed.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered leaning over and touching his cheek lightly with her hand, her thumb caressing his face "I love you" she mumbled letting a very stray tears escape.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Jenny needed to pull herself together for Christ sake. Then the sound of a light groan floated into the room "Jethro" Jenny said in almost disbelief as she watched him move his fingers then slowly raise his hand to cover hers.

"Jenny" her groaned out her name.

"Jethro" Jenny said louder moving closer to his head and looking down at him as his eyes fluttered open to reveal oceans.

"Jenny" he said her name again as his thumb rubbed over her knuckles.

"I'm here" Jenny assured him.

After a couple of moments under Jenny's intense gaze Gibbs shifted trying to sit up, Jenny got up and helped him but pulling up his pillows "Be careful you've got a broken leg and fractured wrist" she explained.

With his good hand Gibbs patted the small place near him, Jenny smiled at him before coming to sit in the space, once she was close enough she lent down and kissed him, when Gibbs tried to deepen the kiss Jenny pulled away.

"How are you feeling?" Jenny asked resting her hand on his face again and cupping his cheek. Gibbs noticed the wedding rings on her finger and knew he was back home where he belonged. He couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of love and safeness that surrounded him.

"You'd never believe the dream I had" Gibbs said shaking his head.

"Try me" Jenny replied with a knowing smile.

The end…

**So I hoped you guys liked, thanks for reading and reviewing it means a lot. Sorry it's a short one but I thought it would be a good place to end.**

**Please leave one last review.**

**Also I have recently made a Jibbs fan page on Facebook called Jibbs Forever if anyone wants to like.**


End file.
